


Control

by satanicbooknerd



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicbooknerd/pseuds/satanicbooknerd
Summary: "Jessica Jones never thought of herself as a control freak. Sure, she liked to know who (or what) was coming her way but who didn’t? Humans have always hated the unknown, it’s why science exists, to find answers to the unanswerable. "
A quick one shot about control and giving it up. I posted this on my Tumblr originally but I've made some changes to it and wanted to post it here.





	

Jessica Jones never thought of herself as a control freak. Sure, she liked to know who (or what) was coming her way but who didn’t? Humans have always hated the unknown, it’s why science exists, to find answers to the unanswerable. 

Even after Killgrave she still felt like she didn’t have to be in control 24/7, as long as she was in the care of someone she trusted she was fine giving up power. If it were the opposite she would have never let Luke do this, never let him tie her arms down while he rammed himself into her body. 

A particularly hard thrust snapped her out of her inner monologue and made her look into the eyes of her boyfri…lover. His eyes were filled many emotions it was almost nauseating: lust, desire, passion, need, love, but most importantly…gratitude for the trust Jessica placed with him. 

Jessica thought about addressing the things he was showing her but instead chose to wrap her legs around his back while he whispered filth in her ear.

Yeah, who needs control?

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short, honestly I just wanted to write these two together because they deserve each other. A part of me also wants to make this longer and explore this topic a bit deeper but for now it's a simple one shot. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
